Colouring Hide and Seek
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Kira and Cophine's newly adopted child have a play date. Fluff.


Anon prompt:Play date between Kira and Delphine & Cosima's newly adopted child. :3  
_

The knock on the door caught Kira's attention, "I'll get it!" She called, dropping her colouring pencil and running to the door.

"Hey hey hey!" Mrs. S stopped her, "What did I tell you about answering the door?"

"I know, but we did invite someone!" Kira said and Mrs. S looked confused because she knew that she had not invited anyone.

But Mrs. S let Kira open the door, standing close by just in case but she certainly wasn't expecting to see Sarah with dreadlocks. For moment she wasn't sure if itwas Sarah or another clone.

"Cosima!" Kira greeted, opening the door wide and answering Mrs. S's silent question.

"Kira! Hi!" Cosima said with a big smile, "You must be Mrs. S?" Cosima asked to the older woman.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Oh, we're friends of Sarah's," Cosima said, gesturing to herself and Delphine and the small child that stood between them, "She told us to meet her here to see Kira-"

"Sarah, of course… Come on in then," Mrs. S said, pushing the door open wider still and stepping out of the way, "Sarah didn't mention to me that you were coming over."

"Oh," Cosima seemed surprised, "That's rather awkward… Well, I'm Cosima," she gestured to herself as she entered, "This is my fiancé, Delphine," She said waving her hands towards Delphine, "And this here," She started, placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders, "is our adopted daughter, Aida."

"Hello," Mrs. S said politely to Delphine and Aida. The little girl held onto both of her parents hands, looking around the room with curious eyes and flicking her long blonde hair out of her eyes. She wore a simple blue dress with yellow flowers around the bottom of it and white sandals on her feet. "It seems you already know Kira and myself." Mrs. S said.

"Yes, Sarah's told us about you and Kira, she thought it would be a good idea for Aida and Kira to have a play together.

Mrs. S nodded, "Sounds alright to me, Kira do you want to take Aida up to your room?"

Kira nodded and took Aida's hand, "My room is up this way," She said, leading the way up the stairs as the adults sat down at the table to get to know each other.

"I have a lot of toys that we can play with!" Kira said excitedly, "This is my favourite toy," She said, holding up a well loved monkey, "Mum calls me monkey because I used to carry it with me everywhere and because I love the monkey bars…What do you usually play with?"

"We didn't have many toys at the orphanage."

"Oh," Kira hopped onto her bed and placed her monkey carefully back into its spot, she was aware that Aida was adopted and she recalled what Sarah had told her about Aida and orphanages, "What was it like there?"

"Small, but our career's were really nice to us." Aida said, looking around Kira's bright room.

Kira nodded as a reply and then jumped up, "What do you want to do first? We can colour or paint or…." Kira jumped off her bed and lifted the lid of her toy box, "Or we can play with my toys?"

"I-I don't mind," Aida said shyly.

"You're our guest Aida, you can pick, I don't mind what we do."

"Okay…" Aida thought for a moment, looking at the toy box and around the room again, there were so many things that she hadn't seen before and she just wanted to take it all in, "Um… colouring please."

"Okay!" Kira shut her toy box and bounded over to her little table and pulled out her colouring books, "I've got fairies and robots and cartoon characters, which would you like?"

"Fairies please!" Aida said excitedly, taking a seat next to Kira, folding her dress under her as she did so.

Kira placed the book in front of Aida and sat in her seat, picking up her red pencil and colouring a few buttons of the robot she was working on before Aida arrived.

Aida looked over at Kira's picture in between flicking through the pages of the book while she decided which one she liked most. Aida went through the whole book before choosing a garden fairy to colour, she picked up a green pencil from the table and started to colour the grass beneath the fairy with careful strokes.

"What's your favourite colour?" Aida asked.

"Red, what's yours?"

"Blue," Aida said and pulled at her dress a little, "this kind of blue, but I like all light colours of blue."

Kira nodded and was about to speak when a voice interrupted her, "Hey Monkey!" Sarah said from the doorway.

"Mummy!" Kira pushed herself away from the table and ran over to the door, crashing into Sarah with a hug.

"Hiiii" Sarah said again, hugging her daughter tightly, "And who's this?" Sarah asked although she already knew perfectly well who the girl was, "What's your name?" Sarah asked, taking a seat in front of the two girls.

"My name's Aida." She said looking very confused

"Aida, that's a lovely name, my name is Sarah."

"You look just like my Mum," Aida said, trying to figure out what was going on.

Sarah just smiled, "Yes, we're related." Sarah said, they hadn't discussed the clone factor when her and Cosima had decided to bring their two daughters to meet though it certainly wasn't a lie that they were all related.

"Cosima's my aunt!" Kira said, assuming that since Alison looked like Sarah and was her aunt, then Cosima must be her aunt as well, "That makes you my cousin!"

"That's right Monkey," Sarah said, going with the flow and playing with Kira's hair affectionately.

"So what are you girls doing up here? You having a tea party?"

"Muuuuum!"

"We're colouring!" Aida answered, and held up the book, proudly showing Sarah the grass that she coloured in, "I'm going to give this to Maman and Mum when I'm done!"

"That's lovely Aida, you're good at colouring. And what have you got there?" Sarah asked her daughter.

"A robot," Kira answered, spinning the book to face Sarah and showing her the almost completed robot, "It's for you but I want to finish the book before giving it to you."

"Love the green," Sarah said, pointing to the main body of the robot that was coloured green, "You're getting better every time you draw me something," Sarah smiled, taking notice of how the girls colouring was mostly within the lines. "Alright, I'll leave you two to play and finish," She said and got from the table, "We're all just down stairs," Sarah informed them as she left the room.

The two girls chatted idly, talking about their favourite things and what they do in a week while they coloured. Kira finished hers long before Aida did because she was halfway through when Aida had knocked on the door, but she stayed and talked and watched Aida till she finished as well.

Aida put down her pencil carefully, "Let's go show everyone!" She said excitedly, jumping up and picking up the book.

"Okay!" Kira agreed, picking up her book as well as following Aida as she ran down the stairs.

"Maman! Mum!" Aida called, jumping off the last step and running to the table, choosing to stand between the two women, "I made this for you!" She said, laying the book on the table with a giant, proud, smile, for them to see.

The adults paused their conversation and turned their attention to the children when they heard them coming down the stairs.

"Ohh wow, you made this?" Cosima asked, looking at the picture their new daughter had coloured.

"For us?" Delphine finished Cosima's question.

Aida nodded enthusiastically.

"It's beautiful!" Cosima praised, rubbing the girls back.

"Well done, you did a great job!" Delphine added.

Aida beamed, feeling a lot less shy with the praise she received for her artwork.

Kira showed Sarah and Mrs. S her robot colouring book, she had completed just over half of it and each one got better and better. She too smiled at the kind words and praise she was given for her effort.

"Can we play hide and seek?!" Aida asked, not sure who to direct the question at so she looked at everyone.

"Yes, just keep out of the back room down stairs and the basement," Mrs. S instructed.

"Yay!" Aida jumped once, "Do you want to hide or count first?"

"Count," Kira said and hugged Sarah, burying her head under Sarah's arm so that she couldn't see where Aida went, and started counting, "Ooone… Twooo…. Three…. Foour… fiiive…"

She counted slowly up to sixty then called out, "Ready or not here I come!" And started to run around the ground floor looking for her new friend.

Once Kira was out of earshot the clones, Delphine and Mrs. S began their conversation again.

Kira checked the kitchen and laundry first, then ran up the stairs, checking the hallway cupboard and the bathroom without success. Kira then moved onto her bedroom, she peered around her door but was met with the wall. Pottering around her room she knelt down on one knee and lifted the pink doona of her bed off the floor and checked under it but all she found was dust and a few shoeboxes of little things she kept.

Kira got up again and looked around her room for more hiding spots. The wardrobe. She went over to it quietly and pulled the door open quickly, "Found you!" She cried happily.

"Now it's your turn to hide!" Aida replied as she got out of the wardrobe and closed the white doors. Aida stood in the middle of Kira's room and started to count, "One… two… three… four… five…" All the way up to sixty without a hitch and then she opened her eyes, checking the room for any obvious changes of hiding places then she checked under the bed as Kira had and the wardrobe where she had been before exiting Kiras room.

Aida looked up and down the carpeted corridor, wondering which rooms to search first; She decided to go left and opened the first door she came across. It was a medium sized room with a bed right in the centre and a few chests of drawers and boxes about, very neat and tidy but Aida felt like she shouldn't go into a strangers bedroom without having been given permission so she closed the door again and tried the next room, it was a bathroom. There was a combined shower and bath in the far corner, a basin with a mirror above it and a small cupboard below and a toilet beside. Aida entered the bathroom and checked the white ceramic bath but all she found was a blue bathmat.

The little blonde haired girl left the bathroom and went back down the stairs, holding onto the railing and taking each step carefully one at a time now that she wasn't in a big excited hurry but she still jumped off the last step when she reached the bottom.

"Did you find her?" Delphine asked, having heard her daughter come down the stairs. Aida shook her head, "She must be around here somewhere."

Aida looked under the table.

"No she's not under there love," Mrs. S said with a friendly smile. Aida wondered to the edge of the room and peered into the kitchen, wondering how far she was allowed to go before she found the 'backroom' that they weren't allowed to go into. She looked back at Delphine and Cosima for confirmation that she could go in, and then at Mrs. S, "You can go in, just not that door at the far end there," She assured.

Feeling reassured, Aida went into the kitchen and pulled the old cupboard door open a little bit, just enough to see if anyone was in there but not enough to seem like a stickybeak. It too was empty so she closed the door and peered into the doorway on the left which led to the laundry. She didn't think that there would be anywhere to hide in there but she took a step in and leaned passed a giant wardrobe or cupboard that stuck out from the wall. Aida took a step onto the tiles and pushed the sliding door of the wardrobe open but it was filled with shelfs full of items ranging from old toys and clothes to tools and screwdrivers.

But Kira was definitely not in there.

With a sigh Aida closed the door again and wondered back into the dinning room.

"Not there either?" Sarah asked and again Aida shook her head.

"I don't know where she is," Aida said, leaning her head on Delphines arm.

"Kira is very good at hiding," Mrs. S said, discretely pointing to the stairs.

Aida turned and looked at the stairs, noticing for the first time the door that was there. She left Delphines side and walked to it slowly, reaching out for the door handle she checked back with the adults that she was in the right place and they urged her on.

Opening the door Kira jumped out, "Boo!"

"Ah!" Aida gave a startled cry of surprise, "Found you!"

The adults mirthed amongst themselves, watching the interaction.

"Alright Kira, time for lunch," Mrs. S said, rising from the table, "You're welcome to join us if you'd like?"

"Oh no," Cosima said, also rising, "We won't intrude, but perhaps another time?"

"Please can we stay?" Aida asked, now standing between her mothers and looking at them both.

"Not today Aida," Cosima answered, "But I'm sure you can visit Kira again another day," Cosima said, sharing looks with Delphine, Sarah and Mr.s S who all nodded in agreement and consent.

"Any time, just give us a call." Mrs. S said, showing them to the door and opening it for them.

"The drawing!" Aida cried, rushing from her mothers hands and back to the table to where Kira was, holding the book out for her that contained the picture.

"You can keep the book if you want it," Kira said.

"That's very kind of you Kira," Mrs. S said.

"Thank you Kira!" Aida said, hugging the other girl and accepting the book.

"Thank you Kira," Delphine said to Kira with a smile, taking her daughters hand again, "We'll see you again soon I'm sure."

With a few farewells and good byes the little family left with Aida excitedly telling Delphine and Cosima about her games with Kira and how she planned to colour the whole book, one picture each day so that it would last her a while.

Delphine and Cosima smiled to each other and listened to every word that quickly came from their little girl as they walked to their car.


End file.
